sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wine
Wine & Chiss A Cafe currently set up on the planet Solaria (rishi SH) and run by Fo'nodow. Menu Drinks : Alcoholic drinks: :* Rattakani Tonic - A purple fruity drink, mildly intoxicating - 5 credits :* Corellian Spiced Brandy - An amber spiced brandy, intoxicating - 10 credits :* Juma Juice Variations :** Pink - A sweet light drink, barely intoxicating - 2 credits :** Red - A spiced medium drink, mildly intoxicating - 4 credits :** Black - A dark stout, Very intoxicating - 5 credits :* Csillian Comet - A mixed drink of Csillian ingredients frozen and fruity, Intoxicating - 10 credits :* Cantorian Whiskey - Harsh but smooth the whiskey is as clean as you get, intoxicating - 5 credits :* Meiloorun Juice - A cold deep pink sweet cocktail, mildly intoxicating - 5 credits :* Batuubucha Tea - An alchoholic red tea, barely intoxicating - 3 credits :* Alderaanian Red - A red wine from the Keth house of Alderaan, mildly intoxicating - 10 credits :* Arconian Purple - A purple wine from a small, hidden, private reserve, mildly intoxicating - 20 credits :* Ithorian Gold - An expensive and rare Golden and Silver drink, intoxicating - 100 credits :* Ne'tra Gal - A Mandalorian brown ale, intoxicating - 5 credits :* Whyren's Reserve - A Corellian Whiskey amber colored, woody tasting, and rare enough to kill for, intoxicating - 1000 credits. (Sold only to the Emperor) :* The Purple Galaxy - A set of two purple liquids, one flat the other glowing. When mixed together they create a small spiraling vortex and becomes, exceedingly intoxicating - 50 credits (Warning excessive consumption may cause a liquidation of internal organs in some species.) :* Taresian Ale - A taris original brown ale that spread widely due to the ease of make, intoxicating - 5 credits :* Utinni Martini - A dirty martini made from gin mixed with Hubba Gourd juice, and garnished with desert plum, intoxicating. - 10 credits Non-alcoholic drinks * Cassius Tea - A non-alchoholic brown tea of Mandalorian origin. - 2 credits *Csillian Tea - A similar drink to the comet, the tea is fruity and cold. - 5 credits *Ansionian Tea - Is a type of tea made on Ansion. It is black, sweet, and had a distinctive tang. - 2 credits *Chandrilan tea - A common tea enjoyed throughout the galaxy. Particularly Alderaan. - 5 credits *Dagoban bentaxne berry tea - A variety of soothing berry based tea. - 3 credits *Gatalentan tea - A republic favorite that is said to be only enjoyed when shared. - 3 credits *Jeru tea - A calming tea with a syrupy texture. - 4 credits *Zsajhira berry tea - A luxury tea from the inner rim. - 10 credits. *Hot Chocolate - A delicious luxury item made from a plant on the outer rim. Served hot it's a delicacy in a drink - 5 credits Cheese * Chandrilon Ice - A frozen sharp cheese - 5 credits * Alderaanian Ubese - A hybrid of Alderaanian and Ubese cheese that forms a crispy outer shell - 5 credits * Csillian Blue - A silvery, yet sweet cheese native to Csillia - 10 credits * Resistance cheese - A colorful platter of multiple cheeses with included fortunes. Modeled and inspired by the cheese platter used to collect the original resistance members during the Civil War. - 10 credits per platter http://www.fortunecookiemessage.com/ for your fortune. Food * Gizka Steak - From Manaan a fatty cut of Gizka that tastes oddly like chicken - 10 credits * Magenge - A sweet fungus from an unknown sector - 2 credits * Oro Bark - Candied Alderaanian tree bark, surprisingly healthy - 1 credit * Flatcakes - A sweet breakfast food made from a sugary batter - 2 credits * Rodian Food ** Galma Fruit - A sour yellow-green spiked fruit from Rodinia - 2 credits ** Nilluk Strip - A succulent strip of Nilluk paired with spices from Csillia - 20 credits ** Vakiir Egg - Served various ways a large simple egg - 5 credits * Mandalorian cuisine **Haarshun Bread - A simple if not nutritious flatbread - 2 credits **Gi Dumpling soup - A savory soup of meats and dough - 5 credits **'Berta Beef - a strange steak from a far away land, some say they wouldn't pay more than 20 credits for a flank. - 3 credits * Desserts ** Batuu-bon - A sweet spherical chocolate cake filled with custard and topped with a chocolate disk. - 5 credits ** Oi-oi puff - A raspberry cream puff with passion fruit mousse. - 10 credits ** Air Cake - A fluffed dough and fruit cake designed on Correlia. - 5 credits ** Tranna nougat cream - a sweet candy that was extremely difficult to make. It was favored by the rich and powerful. - 25 credits * Sandwiches ** Shawda club sandwich: Made with cala cheese, gizka salami and fresh lettuce. Crisped bread or not. - 4 credits ** Besh-Leth-Trill sandwich: Made with nuna bacon, revwien lettuce and topato, Crisped bread or not. - 3 credits *Breads & Spreads **Spreads ***Sarkanian Jelly - 1 credit ***Roseberry jam - 1 credit ***Nut butter - 4 credits ***Bluefruit jam - 5 credits **Breads ***Airpuffed flatbread - 2 credits ***Blumfruit bread - 3 credits ***Cuanut bread - 2 credits ***Five Blossom bread - 10 credits *'Fruits' ** Muja Fruit: A reddish brown fruit used to make Muja Juice. Tart and light. - 2 credits ** Blumfruit: A small red berrylike fruit used to make Blum-muffins. Sweet. - 3 credits ** Shuura: Yellow and cream colored. Juicy and sweet it is used to make sauce. - 5 credits ** Meiloorun fruit: A fruit with a dark brown rind and a pink inner flesh. - 3 credits Rules * No Fighting inside the Cafe * No helmets or re-breathers unless medically required * No slamming glasses (Unless a drinking game has started.) * No tips * No harassing the staff * Cafe owner's word is law inside the Cafe * No stealing * Outside food and drink by request for special events * No weapons within the Cafe Category:RP Resources